Ganon
Ganon Danon Bomeninofanon is a 9,000 year-old pig-man-ghost who lives with SpongeBob. Biography Ganon was born as an ordinary Koridonian elf in 8987 BC, and at an early age, he decided to terrorize people just for the heck of it. He died in 8970 BC, but Weegee used black magic to bring him back to life as a ghost and a half-man. Ganon joined Weegee and ended up fighting Eegeew and Chuck Norris, who nearly destroyed Ganon, stripping him of most of his magical powers and turning him into a pig. Ganon lived as a pig until he was butchered to make ham in 6987 BC. However, his ghost survived, and Weegee restored him to physical form. During Medieval Times, Ganon started destroying Gannonan with Weegee's help and conquered the continent before betraying and exiling Weegee. Then, in 1580, Ganon attacked Hyrule for the first time and stole the Triforce of Power; he would continue to invade Hyrule periodically over the next several centuries. In 1991, King Harkinian declared war on Ganon in an attempt to steal his rupees. Two years later, Ganon responded by seizing Koridai and Gamelon. Link defeated Ganon in Koridai, but in Gamelon, Ganon captured both Link and the King with help from the traitorous Duke Onkled. When Zelda went to Gamelon to rescue the King, Ganon was defeated and retreated to the Pit. Personality Ganon's ultimate goal used to be seizing the King’s Triforce of Courage and Impa's Triforce of Wisdom so that he could combine them with his own Triforce of Power and conquer all of Eluryh with the resulting unified Triforce. As the King is usually no match for Ganon, the main obstacle in this plan was Weegee, who would undoubtedly annihilate Ganon if he caused any harm to Impa. Ganon finally managed to collect all three Triforces in 2009, but a team consisting of Link, Zelda, Fat Mario, Gay Luigi, Dr. Robotnik, and Dr. Rabbit still defeated him pretty easily. Since then, Ganon has begun to consider alternative plans for achieving world domination. Ganon hates racism, and he once tried to kill Dr. Rabbit for telling racist jokes. He can be somewhat sexist, however, and he forbids females from attending the parties he hosts in his lair. He also really likes prisons and taking people prisoner, and he seeks to acquire as many prisons as he can. He originally collected prisons in the hope that the King would eventually have none to send him to upon his inevitable defeat, but later on, it simply became a hobby. For example, he runs a prison on the Moon, and he once took over Florida just because he thought it had a great prison system. Trivia *He is severely allergic to the color pink. *He flaps his arms like a bird. *He once tried and failed to turn Link into a sexual predator. *The King Ganon Version is his own edition of the Bible. *He used to control a bunch of police officers in New York City, but he accidentally killed them all while trying to capture Spider-Man. *He was brainwashed and used as a sock puppet for Bill Cipher for most of the P.I.N.G.A.S and Hyrule War. *When in his lair, he can often be found listening to Rick Astley. *He once attacked Yoshi Island and held Yoshi hostage. King Harkinian and Gwonam defeated him. *He hates I.M. Meen because Meen refused to become one of his minions. He later helped the King and company defeat Meen. *He loves eating cameras. Quotes *"Join me, Link, and I will make your face the greatest in Koridai–or else you will DIE." *"NO, NOT INTO THE PIT! IT BURNS!" *"You dare bring light into mai lair?! YOU MUST DIE!" *"The chains! NOOO! You haven't seen the last of me!" *"I shall keep you in my moon prison!" *"Pinkie Pie's face is the greatest in Koridai!" *"The racist must die!" *"Face it, you suck at programming!" Gallery Ganoncheese.jpg|Piss. Dai.png|You will DAH! Ganon_Lincoln.png|Ganon with Link. Bodilessganon.png|Ganon in his natural habitat. N O o O o O.png|Ganon is distressed. Burningganons.png|Ganon is engulfed in a cloud of smoke. CD-i_Ganon.gif|DAIGH. Category:Evil Category:Gay Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Old People Category:Prehistoric Category:Unholy Category:Literal Pigs Category:HEVS Members Category:Gluttons Category:Final Bosses Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Appears in Link: Faces of Evil Category:Appears in Zelda: Wand of Gamelon Category:Bronies Category:League of Fire Category:P.I.N.G.A.S Members Category:Powerful Category:Weegee's Apprentices Category:Funny-Looking Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:CD-i Characters Category:Ganon Category:Dead But then Revived Category:Sadists Category:Morons Category:Weirdos